Another Drop in the Bucket
by Gosser
Summary: Caught up in the secret war that Hellsing continues against the undead, Specialist Gosser quickly finds himself up to his neck in trouble.rn( mild-violence, and really long for the first chapter! Please give a review, and C & C...)


**Disclamer: I don't own a single bit of 'Hellsing' But I do own a single character. Gosser. Contact me if something should araise, or if you have any concerns. Besides that, blah blah blah, this is all fictional if any of it happens to happen (100 doubtful of that) well don't sue me.**

**Another Drop in the Bucket.**

Another longnight had come and seemingly was passing with further more then the littlest inclination of boredom creeping up on Integral's mind. Sighing he set aside her paper work, and lit up a small cigar. Each puff seamed to bring a 'lie' of satisfaction. The feeling on his presence came before any mortal signs. "…Yes, Alucard?" asked the momentarily relaxed Integral.

"…My orders, my master…" he teased repeating him self once a night. "…Alucard, await orders … nothing is going to happen tonight." He sighed knowing this would only provoke him. Not wanting to play any games tonight she turned her chair towards the window behind her desk. Taking another long slow drag she stared at him standing now blocking her view…finding herself already in a game. "…Leave…now…" was her only command.

With that he seemed to bubble away into the floorboards, more then likely back to watching her. Turning back to the paper work she noticed that a couple of files where simple accounting paper work. With that soon out of the way a single folder remained. It was a personnel file about an American soldier that was currently under review, for possible recruitment for the Hellsing Organization. Few had ever made it to her desk for review… mostly they where handled by Walter. Yet this seemed a bit off…curiosity got the better of her, and she began to read the file over.

Age: 20

Rank: Specialist (pay grade E-4)

Country of origin: United States

Name: Steven D Gosser

Training:

Basic Combat Training,

MOS: 88-N (job training)

Transportation Coordinator Management.

Police academy graduate

SWAT trained and certified for all weapons use.

History: Joining the military at age 17, subject in question went through a special program allowing him to go through basic training during the summer time off from school between his Junior (11th grade) and Senior (12th grade) years. Upon graduating high school, subject then returned to training to complete job training and return to the civilian world. As a reservist for 8 months the young man slacked off, right up until deployment to Iraq.

Upon starting his first tour in hostile ground, he quickly began to showing dedication and motivation under great strain. His training was for transportation and managing supplies from point A to point B. Rather bean counters. Within less than three months over a large series of convoy conflicts, the unit the subject traveled in was decorated and lost many.

On such incident was the 'Fallujah' incident. During a convoy, subject at hand was driving a Humvey caring medical supplies in the midst of the movement when a roadside IED (improvised explosive device.) went off. It tore apart the vehicle he was in, though no reported injury on his being came in. Quickly the convoy followed procedures of trying to get their soldiers and 're-group' back at base.

Coming around the subject engaged the enemy forces believing that the standards for such a situation was to retaliate rather then flee. Going through rushes and stopping behind areas of cover. The subject killed seven enemies and injured a roof top assailant that had been aiming a RPG launcher. The conflict quickly ended when a number of 'gun-trucks' came to the scene. Once infantry where involved most of the insurgents left rather quickly, not bothering to try and care for their wounded.

Once back at 'Camp Washington' and an inquiry was set in motion to see if his actions where valid. Once charges of 'miss-conduct' where cleared, the subject served the rest of his tour.

After being sent back to the states for a few days the subject's unit was once more sent over seas, this time in a joint task force to help transportation in London, England. Currently working in Cheddar.

Interpol was a rather strict group, yet the ability to go this far with information upon a foreign soldier made things interesting to say the least. Her eyes skimmed over the files once more checking over the 'credentials'. Automatic weapons seemed to be his favorite weapons other then explosives.

No family, no real point of home… living from day to day. Each moment she read something in the back of her mind kept coming to the point that it'd be to good to be true, in a sense of merely getting a hold of such a soldier.

Reaching over she pressed a button on her intercom. "…Walter, this soldier's report… my attention is snared, if at all possible I want you to go through the process of recruiting him. Have the 'interviewers' shadow him." She lightly called the orders before closing the folder up and setting it upon the desk. A beep came before Walters voice came. "…Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"…A cup of tea …"

_Another long slow convoy of equipment for the U.K.'s government. All we ever do is take police equipment and move it around. The military here also seems to be playing with us. At least we're getting paid. _

These thoughts came through the specialist's mind as he drove a hummer about second in line out of seven vehicales along that lonely back street outside cheddar.

"…So this is where 'the-cheese' came from, eh?" came he dry humored navigator. It caused Gosser's eyes to drop a little trying to keep out a bit of disgust for the sergeant. "…Another few hours and we'll back at the barracks doing a little more diplomatic relations. " came now the switched gears NCO. (non-commissioned officer.)

"…I've seen how you eye that red head, specialist… are you planning anything?" came the seemingly endless switch between serious and air-head comments and questions. He simply let silence answer… unless it was something serious and needing a direct answer he'd not respond.

"…Don't get to close to those 'bloke's, as they'd say… D-11 is nothing more then a step between police here and the military… our form of SWAT … " the sergeant chuckled. "… To confused on whether or not they want to be infantry or just cops. " That sentence stuck a cord to open his mouth.

"…Back home I am SWAT… this is my part time job with full time hours…" he spoke as he checked his mirrors.

That caused a dull hush to fall upon the interior for the rest of the trip about 2:00 a.m. they finished off loading crate after crate of supplies. Sore and dreading the ride back, Gosser un-did his helmet before walking over to a smoking area. He'd been fighting with the addciation on and off for the past few years. At the moment it seemed like he needed one, the last time he had given in and smoked was about a week ago. That familar taste came as he stood near the edge of a loading dock staring out towards a few empty fields and rolling hills.

Just about the moment he dropped the finished cigerette an alarming explosion rocked the entire area. It threw him forward and rolled him in mid-air until he hit the ground, square on his back. The moment the back of his head hit, his helmet shot off some place. Flames shot out over head as well a debrie. Pushing himself to his feet and began to walk a bit groggily towards the stairs back up to where the fire was spreading. The sergeant from before, hung almost limp in mid-air as the air spread and started to consume the surroundings. "… Sergeant, we've got to get out and away… the others should have already pulled back!" he shouted. Coming closer Gosser noticed a smaller figure holding up the sergeant. "…The hell?"

The small being was about the age of a teenager, it was definitely male… but it had clamped it's jaws around the NCO's neck. Pulling out his standard issue side arm he pointed the 9mm towards the two. "… drop him!"

The boy turned his eyes towards him and stared un-blinking. "… Type-A+… it'll do…"dropping the sergeant, the man's body crumbled like a rag-doll to the floor. The boy's face and hands where covered in blood and he seemed to stare right at Gosser's neck. " Freak! " was all Gosser shouted before firing a few rounds into the boy's body. The force at near point blank range sent the child like being flying into the flames. Grabbing the body he lifted it up and began to drag it out of the fire.

None of the flames had gotten onto the sergeant, yet by the time he had gotten out of the warehouse the flames seemed to have danced at their heels burning their uniforms in a few places. Getting to the others from his convoy he dropped the sergeant down before dropping to the ground coughing up the smoke. Putting away the pistol he laid there staring at the sky. "…The hell was that?"

"…Do you know what happened?" he looked up to one of the officers that had helped lead the movement. "A freakish looking person got the sergeant, I shot him… but he disappeared in the flames…" Gosser managed between coughs. "…What about the blaze?"

"…I was about two hundred feet from the warehouse opening in a designated smoking area… the blast sent me off edge of the loading dock… I'm lucky to be moving without a spine injury. " He grumbled to the officer. "…The sergeant is dead… fire fighters are on their way… stay right here…"

About thirty yards away out in the field a few figures finish loading a van before stopping and watching the warehouse burn. "…Where's little Michail?" one asked. "…He was draining one of those bloody yanks…"

"If he doesn't get out he'll be burnt… oh well…" the first one spoke before turning and slamming the back of the loading van shut.

On the inside of the fenced area a black car sat watching it all. Two suits where taking down all the information possible before reporting the van leaving.

Hours later about thirty minutes passed sun-raise Gosser awoke in a med-ward bed. _Smoke inhalation, right… more then likely trying to keep tabs on me… make sure I don't go anywhere… maybe I walked right into being the prime suspect of all this…_

He had struggled through most of the night trying not to pull the oxygen tube from his face or the I.V. from the back of his hand, while trying to get some sleep.

The click of a doorknob came before two MPs came in with the same suits that had been watching it all from before. They weren't American MP's though, British rather.

"…Hello specialist, we're with Interpol… we've been watching you for sometime…" they spoke calmly standing before his bed while the MP's walked about checking the room. Once finding nothing one shook his head towards the suited men. "…That'll be all wait outside."

"Last night did you notice anything odd about the fire?" asked one of the two as he sat at a chair near Gosser's bedside. "…Yes, should I list them in a manner which can be used later for documenting off the recorders you have carrying on your beings?"

The man that hadn't been talking stared in wide-eyes astonishment. "…How?"

Rolling his eyes he reached up and pointed to the very small glint of a lens in the center of just one of the man's buttons. Then he pointed over to the small British flag pinned on the first suited man's collar. The lightest bit of blue fuzz on the flag gave away it was a microphone.

"…Lets see…" Gosser started as one of the suits grinned and the other stared on at the American soldier. "…I was taught long ago the saying, 'Stay Alert, Stay Alive…' I noticed the fact that fire started by some of the supplies we had brought in. It wasn't a bullets cache otherwise I would have been swish cheese, along with everyone else. It had to be a box of demolishen charges. " He stopped. "…or a load of flash bangs…"

One of the suits interrupted him. "... It was the flash-bangs, it was used as a diverson while a group of people stole a few crates of weapons and ammunition. Now about the person you encountered within the fire… we where able to find three empty shells that matched your 9mm. But no bullets to the shells… who'd you shoot?"

Gosser stared at the two not sure of what he'd say himself. "…Something odd, it looked like a teenager, yet was holding up my sergeant with one arm while freakishly tearing into his neck…" he looked out at the sun raise. "… They aren't suppose to exist, the very fact I'm saying this is going to get me in a heap of trouble…" he looked back to the two men. "… When I shot him he feel into the flames and almost vanished. "

One of them looked to the other, they stood up and moved over towards the door, whispering and talking a few things back and forth. Gosser's ears where barely able to make out a few of the words. "… should we tell him…?" " Not yet, he needs to find out on his own first… "" what of Integral ?" "…She'll tell us what to do when we finish the report."

As they came back he rolled his eyes once again before sighing out a single sentence. "…Who's Integral…?"

Right as she was planning on laying down for a nice amount of sleep a call came in directly to her room. "…Hello?"

"Ms. Integral, the soldier you asked about from before… there's been an incident already with him and the enemy. He doesn't believe his own words about the matter, two of or men are currently getting a report from him. " Came Walter's voice.

"…I'll see about it in a few hours… I need sleep right now Walter…you take care of the fine lines as always… and if anything really urgent comes along wake me and Alucard…otherwise get a few of our soldiers ready just in case…"

With that she hung up and proceeded to her plan.

"…Well …you might find out sooner then later, son. " spoke one of the suits. It was annoying having to talk to them. They looked almost like twins. "…When can I go and fill out an official report to end this long night?" Gosser spoke up simply wanting to get away from the whole event.

After a few BS calls and red-tape he was back in his 'crisp' uniform, and back to full – 'battle rattle'. Walking out of his room a few words came as the suits tried to protest him leaving. Right as he was about to walk out the front door, one said. "…You're in danger if you think it'll end at what happened last night." The other also brought a good point about. "…And do you have a ride?"

Stubborn as ever. "… I don't care, and I'll walk…" Signing out he tossed some money down at the front desk and stepped out.

With Gosser stomping off they both shrugged before continuing a conversation down to the morge. Casually one pulled out a pistol while the other opened the door and slowly drug out the moving body bag. "…Well sir, you are the victor in that bet. Five pounds it is." Chuckled one. "…Dust him, so we can leave and start the report already." Groaned the other. The faintest sound of a gun-shot rang out, from the depths of the military hospital.

Gosser was no fool, he knew his way around the base, and had seen the hospital they obviously took him to more then once. Getting back to the barracks he went to his room and was about to clean up when one of his unit's soldiers came bolting down the hall to him. "… What ever you did, you've got it now…" laughed bed dressed soldier. "Why?" all that came from Gosser. "…Well Colonel O'reily ordered the moment you where released from the Infermery that you came and reported to him. "…Isn't it early? "Protested Gosser still wearing his body armor and gear. His helmet was still un-accounted for, but his patrol cap seemed suitable, for the long walk home. Just then he realized to remove his cover.

"…Don't care…come on…"

A few minutes later he was standing out in the waiting area for some 'full-bird' Colonel. Grumbling lightly he walked about looking over an award case and other things. Stopping and going to a half-be-wildered at easy when a sergeant came around or attention when an officer did. A major draw back about staying at his rank, but he preferred it and had refused on a few accounts.

"…Specialist Gosser, come in…relax… relax… I hate formalitys more then a new rank…" Called the officer. Coming into the office he was gestured to have a seat. The sight would have been comical to most, a ready soldier for the battle-field with obvious combat experience…sitting in an office chair.

"…Didn't get time to shower? " asked the man sitting back and smoking a large cigar. "…No, sir…came as soon as I was told to. Not a moment after I was released from the Hospital." Spoke Gosser clear and to the point. "…How's the food?" _What sort of BS question is that? _Came intoGosser's mind. Waiting a moment. "…Sir, I didn't have time to eat while I was there…"

"…Joke, son… listen… the diplomacy here has been a bit shaky the last few months, old scars and such rubbash." The thick with power American spoke. "…You see last night many things happened at once you more then likely can't comprehend. Also you have gotten the attention of some of the locals, the two men that came and visited you today. They're from Hellsing, a private organization hunting ghost and ghouls." Chuckled the Colonel. "…But seriously… they are paid the big bucks to fight things you'd more then likely not want to know existed. "

"…Sir, what did I see at the warehouse?" asked Gosser up front. "…A run of the mill-common-cockroach vampire." Muttered the Colonel. "… They've come on to this base more then once… I'm sure they pull strings around here as well… you just stepped into a web, son. And you smashed one of their little bugger friends. "

Gosser looked a little shocked and surprised. "…So it died last night?" The Colonel nodded. "… I killed a freaking vampire… yet you say it's common… it had Sergeant Barry by the neck and clean up over itself. Playing with like a rag doll!" he exclaimed. "…Calm down… that's why we we're told to pull back before our soldier got slaughtered… you and your sergeant where the last to even remotely receive the order, by then it was to late."

"…Yes, Sir. "

"…I'm giving you leave for the next few days. The death of a friend always can harm someone… even if you didn't, or don't realize it…" He writ his signature upon the bottom of some documents. "… I need you to sign a few things and then you'll be able to go out on the town…"

A half an hour later he was walking back to the barracks staring at the ground, the entire way. "…Vampires. But… Hollywood and fiction made them up… it can't be true." He sighed a little as he came back into his room once more. Almost automaticly he locked the door and stripped down.

A few minutes later he was out of the shower and moving to some civilian clothing. Still remembering a few of the hints and tips the Colonel through his way… almost warning him_. "…Aim for the heart or the brain, son…drops them like a sand bag…" _

Getting himself together he put on an over shirt before tucking away his personal concealed weapon. He preferred .45 calibers to pea shooting 9mm.

Going straight over to the local bus stop he waited simply for a trip away from this funny thing he was considering reality.

On the bus over he watched as a druggie fidgited and squirmed in the back of the bus. Covering his face and his dirty beard, from the sunlight coming in from the tinted windows. "…Moron…" he chuckled. Blinking he remembered a little of the talk he'd been doing the last few days. At the next stop he got off, and went to the closest shop, he needed something cold to drink right then and there.

Grabbing a cherry flavored soda, he noticed a young lady at the checkout stand passing the items over the scanner. She was working but for some reason she seemed… not all there. The windows as well where tinted to the establishment. "…H-hello…" he muttered, setting down the soda. "…hmm cherry…" she managed staring him in the eye. "…Yes?" he replied expecting something violent. As his hand went for his wallet the feeling and need came to go around his back and grab the handle of his side-arm. "…Nothing sugar… just you'd seem like the type to already have their cherry popped…" she spoke staring at him almost expecting something. Startled he jumped a little before getting out his money and paying. "…Keep the change!" he muttered rather loudly, before leaving in a hurry.

Getting outside he had a long drink from the can before going over and sitting out on a bench. "…The hell is wrong with me… I am getting really tweaked out over nothing more then some gothic clerk and a god-damned bum!" he quieted down after that out-burst. Noticing the general public leaving the area around him. "…Gah"

Getting up he walked away and went to the midst of the town market, he walked along checking out a few of the knives and other nick-nacks on display. It helped calm his nerves. Once he stopped he turned and walked idly towards the bus stop again. A few hours had slipped by and it was about mid-afternoon.

While sitting with a back-pack filled with items, he noticed a calm bar that was opening. Shrugging he went down inside of it. And had to show ID right off the bat. His military worked a lot better then anything from over seas so he got in without so much as a lick of trouble.

Taking a seat at a table he noticed it was a little busier then he thought from outside. Luckily he had found a seat at an empty table. Ordering a simple beer he found a little 'false' happiness within it.

Moments later a few people sat down at his table and turned their attention to the TV monitor behind him. Turning to watch the screen he noticed a new report. "… Hey Charles! Turn it up…what the bloody hell happen over at the base this time?"

On the News it was a pretty well detailed report on a 'Terroist' attack on the military compound, due to the fact Americans where being stationed there and being helped by the British government before being sent over to the 'sand-box'.

Looking out a window the sight of the sun setting caught him and as a little good luck on his part he swigged down the last amount from his bottle. "…Bottoms up and all that…" he muttered. "…Hey, yankie what are you doing here out of the states." One played with him. "…Visiting family…what are you doing here? Trying to get shat faced?" he managed a small laugh through half the bar.

Minutes after the small crowd of works and the lot came to the area he was sitting in, old stories of home came as a few pints went around. He was still on his first glass, and considered almost family there. Small towns seemed to enjoy the closeness. At that point right when it'd seem his attention was so focused in the conversation, either nerves or the sudile scent of a lady hit him.

Looking up to the door he noticed blonde walking in, she had the features of a bombshell. Yet seemed so pale. Shaking himself he wondered what it was he had just seen, looking to his pint his eyes kept dancing up from the brim of his glass and between the talking and jabbering 'blokes.' _Vampire?_ He asked himself.

Eeirely as his shout asked within his mind she turned through the entire crowd, between the now laughing men that where a wall between him and the rest of the bar… and locked eyes.

"…Hey Steve, didn't you get the punch line…? Surprise!" the old man next to him wiggled his thumbs to match the ending of a dirty clown joke. "…Uh, heard it a few years back sorry…not to funny now…" he shrugged before looking back to the stunning woman. She was no-where to be seen now. Bliking he seemed to see her still standing there in the pants that where seemingly poured onto her lower figure.

"…Awh, the kid noticed little Seres!" shouted one. "…He's fallen for her… the Yankie fell for her!" Blinking himself once more back he looked about. " You know her?" He asked stunned.

"…All of Cheddar knows her… she come and goes now and then but has always been nice here at this old place. Yet she hangs around the abandon church more then anything." He grunted. "…a little cookie but, If I had my say I'd have tried something already… yet most men that try to even walk to her have something happen to keep them away or at bay… if not that she shoots you down with such kindness that it almost hurts." Blabbered the old man. Another drunk yelled up. "… Tell 'em about the time when the dinner plate fell on your face!" The story started up but his attention was all over the bar, looking for her.

"…Isn't it funny, you know she always waits until night?" asked one of the others. "… If it helps keep the ugly off you so you can simply get looked upon… would you leave the lights on before going to bed with your girl?" chuckled the old man.

Suddenly the sound of a floor-board came from behind. Someone was standing in the shadows behind him, yet he hadn't seen anyone move to there. "…Speak of the devil… here she is now…" turning on a chair leg Gosser spun around pointing to the darkness. Within a busy tavern filled with electronics cranked to the highest, and yelling, laughing drunks… he heard her. The only people that fell silent, was the ones at his table. Slowly slipping from the shadows that seemingly perfect being in his eyes stood before him. "…Clever, young man…" a few cat calls and other similar whistles came from around the table before a waitress helped stopping most of the sounds by dropping down another round of beer.

_Deadly woman. _He thought to himself once more, testing something as well as playing with her. "…What might you do Ms. Seres?" Her reaction wasn't anywhere near what he had expected, she stayed un-moved from his toying and rather moved to an empty chair near him and away from the rest of the cretons.

"…You know my name, yet…" her words themselves seemed to pry at his skull, only for a thick layer of military knowledge to cover his true thoughts. "…I am at a loss."

One blabbered out. "…Oh that's Steve, he's from the local base… visiting family he is." The sudden guzzle of beer shut him up.

"…You didn't answer my question…" he muttered just barely audible. "…I work for the Hellsing Organization not to far from here."

Twice in one day he heard that name. "…Ghost and ghouls…things children run after aren't they?"

This caused her to lift a brow, she was timid at first around him when coming from the shadows, yet now in an air of slightly ahead of the game on him. "…So… what do you do… on the base?" she asked leaned back against the chair. "…I'm from America if the lack of an accent can't tip that off… visiting to help move… equipment…" the words almost where drug out from his lips. "…I convoy supplies from The Cheddar's base to all over England, and vis-versa." He managed to tighten his lip after that bit of information.

"…Wouldn't you have to be in the military to do such a thing?" she cood. "…Actually…I'm in the US Army…" She tilted her heard looking to the rest of the table. The blokes there and around part of the bar sat staring at him and Seres. "…Who are you again?" she asked staring him down_. Those perfect red eyes…_

He stared into them as the only thing in the world seemed to matter was answering her. "…Specialist Gosser. With the 824th Transportation Detachment." He muttered.

She stared at him, almost in as much shock as himself at realizing how close he was getting to her. Strong wills and strong minds never seemed to get what they wanted unless both where playing into each other's hands. "…Nice work kid, now show that little filly s- " he was cut off as a turning waitress smacked him with an empty try.

Almost everyone began to chuckle at that one, if not laugh. "…Seriously though, you've the closest anyone has ever got."

"…Maybe it's because I'm not just thinking with my pants old fart!" that caused another series of laughs. Seres' was also laughing. A few rounds later and a few moments of odd silence Seres was sitting rather comfortable with them. Talking of growing up and just memories flooded the scene, and now that the cat was out of the bag, he continued to almost story after story tell of events through training and in the 'sand-box.' He stopped at the Incident that almost killed him.

Near about midnight Sere's stood up and headed towards the door. "…night you old farts… take it easy." She turned her glance to him and the most suttle of winks came to his view. Yet in back of his head almost like a far off calling voice… _care to join me?_ The rest of the men at the table looked to him. "…A beauty doesn't come along once in a blue moon, that's just what we tell tourists." Spoke one. "…Yeah…go…try to keep the conversation going !" came another's voice.

Getting up he almost hit his head on an overhead beam. "…Alright…don't have to tell me twice." He muttered patting one on the shoulder. Stepping outside she was standing watching the entrance. "… Took you long enough." She chuckled. Seres had a number of pints with them and seemed the better of the bunch. Gosser had the least of the drinks and left the worst off for it. "…Were to…?" he asked. "…Ever been to church on a Friday night?" she asked. "…Once but it wasn't really a church it was a… oh you ment…" he smiled a bit red in the face from not just the moment, but his alcohol level as well.

"…Why'd you come here instead of staying at home?" she asked turning towards the direction of a haunting and looming church. "…Don't have a home any more. Taken away with my choice of simply following orders." He laughed. "…Yeah."

"…Why'd you look at me when I _thought _to myself you where a vampire?" She stopped in her paces at that question. "…Why would you ask?" She asked a bit sly. "… Well you know about that 'Terrorist' incident on the base?" he asked to a nodding Seres. "It wasn't a anything of the sort, I was there. A young man with eyes much like yours nearly gutted my commanding sergeant before I shot him into the blaze. Then later, yesterday morning, I was called before a Colonel and told…'vampires exist, son.'.

Unknown to him he was mentally projecting all of this to her, and it caused a faint giggle. "…You'll get used to it. I did…" she spoke walking passed him. "…Yeah, no! What of the blood sucking and the teeth and the dispotion to violence?"

"…You learn to control yourself and drink medical blood… I have." She giggled walking a little more ahead of him. "…A tamed vampire… did they 'spade' you to?" he mused to her. An out-burst mixed with a single exhaled laugh came. "… I'll take that as a 'yes'…" she couldn't help but laugh, with him.

"…I have to say you're taking this better then I did…" she spoke.

"…A few things… I still have a pulse, humor is my best defense. And finally I can breath, I love breathing." He mentioned.

"…I do to… I just care to use the times when I don't have to. " she chuckled.

Once at the church he stood outside noticing an old caution tape seemingly from years passed. "…So, what exactly do you do at Hellsing?" he asked now moving around the large hole in the front doors. "…I help hunt down and kill undead threats to the world. My master Alucard taught me the basics of being a Vampire and how to grow stronger." She grinned, before looking around.

"…Master? Is that what you call the ones that change you?"

"…Yes…" she muttered in response.

"…Won't some one get angry from you telling me most of this?" he asked. "…Who'd believe you…another Bram Stoker?" she laughed.

The place was filled the signs of a violent gun battle, yet everything seemed to point once more to happening easily three or four years ago. "…This place saw a lot of blood that night…" He muttered.

"…More then you'd care to realize, this is where I was turned." She muttered putting a hand over her chest, she stared up at the cross…remembering the empty burning sensation that had left a giant hole in her chest and back. If she hadn't agreed to changing she'd more then likely had disappeared like Gosser's sergeant.

"…Lovely atmosphere…" he chuckled in an off set voice, she turned and stared at him half-way between bewilderment and amusement. He moved around noticing the place had been cleaned but the surroundings where literally un-touched over the few years that had passed. "… So… what do you do here, try and remember that night?" he asked inspecting a few bullet holes near the center of the church. The shots seemed clustered upon a single person that had been standing there.

"…I remember… I come here to try and forget my job, and to try and think out why I've become this creature." Se spoke as he lifted his gaze to her. "…Not liking the whole blood drinking thing, eh?" he once again seemed to go jumping to conclusions, that where dead on. "…N-no…I don't"

Awaking Ms. Integral found the news and other things rather disturbing, everything that had happened was nicely outlined in a report to her. Looking it over and over again the little things about Gosser caught a small curve of a smile. "…Evening, Alucard…" she anticipated him, and could once again feel when he was simply moving to her.

"…Evening my master…my orders?" He bowed lightly with that insane grin still plastered upon his face. "Observe and follow this military personnel…He might be targeted for termination by the enemy… if that happens I want you there to… recruit him…" she chuckled lightly handing him the file on Gosser.

He flipped through it lightly before her desk…"…Impressive… Seres is already on the job…" he tilted his brimmed hat to her at an angle to look with a grin. "…What?" she asked sternly. "…She was given vacation time…" she muttered bewildered.

"…This I know… she always goes back to Cheddar, he happened to be give leave time as well, it seems irony is a fickle thing." The grin of the vampire showed his amusement.

Across the miles and suddenly within her skull:

_Police-woman… is a man named Gosser with you?_

_Y-yes, master why? _Silence came for a moment as she seemlingly became disconnected to the conversation and just stared out a window.

_He's in danger, vacation's over… watch over and protect him until you can secure means to return with him in tow. _

_Yes, my master_

"…Hello, Seres you okay?" he asked staring at her. "…You blanked out there…"

"…Fine, you're not safe here though…the time for formalitys and getting to know one another can wait until later." She muttered. Then that familiar sound of a pop that left a ringing in one's ears came.

The cement that shot up before Sere's steps halted her and Gosser, letting them know that a trained eye and steady hand was watching them. Sitting in the rafters of the church where a small pack of night born creatures. "…Evening…" one called before another round skimmed right over Gosser's head and hit the bench behind him.

"…Nice to see you up and moving Specialist…" they all had different voices but taunted in the same tone of voice. Moving around now, randomly fire a shot down at him or Seres… they simply toyed with him.

Screw this…Came to mind as soon as he pulled out and cocked back the upper reciver of the .45, taking aim at the last one to fire down at him. He shot two rounds in the center mass, enough force behind the lead threw the man from the rafters to a far below bench. Slamming through it one of the large chunks of wood jabbed up through his chest and impaled him. An earth shattering scream came before dust slipped around through the now bloody wood. 

"…You son of a bitch!" another cried leaping down, in a manner that seemed fit more to gliding. The sudden sound of a larger gun then his own came and ripped the attacking vampire to dust. Turning over his shoulder he saw Seres, holding firmly a dessert eagle. "… I actually hate this thing to…" she cried.

They turned to watch the few others that sat motionless in the rafters…a little chit-chat came between them. "…Yeah… That's her…" "…Traitor to her own kind…"And the same sort continued until they managed to start moving towards the door. Getting just out side they heard before seeing, portions of the roof rip open and the same figures from before slipped around the outside of the building moving and crawling over the very roof and hard to see shadows on the walls. "…In typical cases like this…What should I do?"

He asked looking to Seres, hoping for some guidance. "…Run…"

Nodding they both took off in a mad sprint back towards the town, with the creatures in pursuit. "…I thought you hunted these things!" he shouted. "… I typically do… I don't have the right weapons, nor do I have a chance… what we pulled off was pure luck." She shouted staying a few yards ahead of him.

"…Not only that but they're real vampires not the 'freaks' we've been taking out lately."

Stopping suddenly he turned on his heels and noticed one coming up right behind him rather suddenly. The momentum was to great for the gliding humanoid, and couldn't stop rather collide with Gosser. The cold steel of a barrel shoved into the person's mouth seemed to happen as they rolled. The creature bit down almost instantly making teeth marks in the metal itself. Firing twice the upper receiver ripped back tearing out the teeth and blowing a clean hole out the back of the creatures head. Just before it's skull 'ashed' away it snapped down hard cutting the barrel in half. Letting the upper receiver slide off the lower.

He stared at the handle realizing he was weaponless, besides the knowledge he carried and the body he had.

Standing up he wasn't wanting to run any longer. The right amount that he had seen back at the church wasn't close enough of an estatment to use at the moment. All he knew he was going up against a good, ten of them. Yet the first one that came into reach he let loose on.

Jamming the handle and lower receiver into it's mouth he spun around upper cutting the creature so it fell back slamming it's head on a nearby tree. The sound of a round going off before the creature slipped away.

Another came from behind and pistol-whipped him, dropping him to the ground. Turning over he barrel rolled off to the side as a few shots toyingly hit the ground following him. The booming sounds of a few round from the behind the creature came before dust, the sight of Seres standing over him came to be a relief. "…Where were you?" he asked jokingly.

She fired a few more rounds towards others ripping them to dust, or simply wounding them enough to make one hell of an example out of them. The sound of silence came as he managed to get to his feet, the warmth of a familiar red liquid came from the back of his skull. Holding a hand there he managed to stagger along behind her. "…Want to get out of here while we still have a chance?" he grinned. She remained silent, keeping the large hand gun pointed from one moment to their left and another to their right. "…I can't risk taking the barrel down right now. Two didn't leave… reach to my magazine hold and get out the another one." She ordered.

A nod of understanding meet; her order as he moved around behind her and slipped up the back of her shirt to get to that magazine belt clip at her waist. Taking out a clip he handed it to her, free hand. She swapped it out for a magazine that had been empty.

Yet both of them still had a bit of red on their face, he felt a bit dizzy after standing a moment before leaning over and grabbing a nearby stick. The sudden rush from both sides came, in a pincer attack.

Falling back Gosser jabbed the rear of the stick into the ground and pushed the front upwards towards the enemy. Almost impaling, it turned at the last moment and broke the sit with a back hand. Shots where rapidly being fired right behind him.

A small series of punches beat Gosser to the ground before a kick sent him into a nearby tree trunk, he sat there for a moment before trying to stand up once again. He twitched and coughed up a bit of blood. "…Not good." The Vampire that had been kicking his ass stopped and simply hissed at him before turning towards Seres. Something snapped he didn't know what it was but before he could blink he was on his feet and moving with a blinding speed to the vampire. A breath before the creatures hand could touch her shoulder he grabbed his wrist and snapped it back, causing a sickening series of snaps to come from that arm. Turning he the angry vampire tried to swing at him, Gosser ducked down squatting. Just before shooting out his legs and sweeping the vampire off it's feet. Landing on the still stuck in the ground lower half of the stick, the death cry came before dust.

At that exact point the last round fired off through the jumping around monster, dropping it to the same state. Seres turned and looked to him, almost instantly shock and fear showed upon her face. "… We're leaving now…" She order grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him with un-earthly strength to his feet.

Putting one of his arms over her shoulders, she drug him along as his feet struggled to work with her.

Getting about half a mile down the road, she let out a grunt of anger at how much he slowed her down. Dropping a few feet suddenly she, sprang back up in her paces now with Gosser across her shoulders. One of her hands firmly clasped over an arm of his, while the other kept a weapon at the low ready.

"…Well…isn't this a turn of events…"his words came letting a bit of internal blood show some light on his condition. " Quiet, you need to rest." The order came as if telling the weather to a camera. Suddenly they both came to a stop, and Gosser jarred around for a moment. "…What? What is it?" he asked looking up from his beaten state. Standing before them was a creature he had never seen before. It stood like a human, walks like one… but rather seemed less. It lurched about and moan behind the mask of an ugly face.

"…Ghouls…" she muttered firing a single round into it's head. He watched as it fell away into dust as well.

Standing before the small town's limits, it once again was like before, ghouls had taken over a majority of it. Yet they came just as the main police force where taking on the creatures. "…You'll be safe, they know what they're doing." She spoke re-assuring him, before he was suddenly ripped from her grasp.

Being thrown skyward he felt weightless, and total panic filled his being. "…Agh!" his body flailed like a rag doll's caught in the wind. Being a nice fifteen feet in the air, he caught the attention of the nearby police. Yet when he came back down he was caught without so much as a sound of impact from his catcher or the ground. Looking around suddenly aware he was still some what breathing… he was in the arms of a huge figure.

"…Crap…" he muttered under his breath, the warmth of a liquid oozing out the corners of his mouth came as all the jarring only made his insides worse.

A glowing red eye stared coldly into his own, while the moment of fear came and faded he caught the figure's clothing. It reminded him of a pimp's outfit: a giant red leather hat and matching trench coat, the shades really where the kicker though. Un-able to see into the them, the wearer had to have some sort of un-belivable night-sight to see at that moment.

His body moved on it's own to get away from him, yet a white gloved hand suddenly gripped him by an ankle and held him upside down as a chuckle came from him. "…This pathetic thing is what all the trouble is about?" Alucard called over to Sere's as she stared down a demonic enemy.

"…Stop playing Seres… it's as simple as this…" the sharply dressed man spoke pulling out a large cannon of a side arm, with his free hand. The insane and in-human smile that was his trade mark for those who knew him showed up as he took aim. "…you might want to cover your ears…" he muttered to the human an inch form the ground.

The sound of an explosion came as the large round tore through the air and was visiblily turning the vampire that had tossed Gosser, into ashes as well as annilating a tree that had been behind the same night creature.

Feeling the blood rush to his head as well as the ringing in his ears, he noticed the two talking but his ears where ringing to a point where he couldn't hear anything. Not liking the situation he was in, he pulled back a foot that wasn't being clasped within the vampire's grasp and used it to boot the vampire in the face suddenly.

Letting go, he rolled out of it and let out a sharp sound of pain. The blood that had been gurgling inside of him continued to flow now. Yet that old friend adrenaline came across his body, he turned once getting to his feet and stepped back rather suddenly.

He noticed the two's lips moving once more as they looked to each other and him. Sere's had a worried look on her face at what Alucard would do for the now imprinted label of a boot company on his chin.

Not worried for Alucard nor herself but Gosser's well being.

A hand came up and waved lightly to Sere's before Alucard turned and dropped his glassed down his nose ridge. Alucard's eyes looked at him in a calm state for a moment, " Aren't you feeling tired at all from your busy night?" A pair of slit red orbs suddenly stared at Gosser and the whole world went gray around the edges for him. _Why does my luck seem to get stuck on… suck's…?_ Passed his mind right before his face hit the dirt.

" Master, was that nessisary ?"Seres asked concern before moving over to lift the young man's face from the dirt. "…Of course… it's better then him eating silver… now pardon me… I must go and kill some ghouls and low crap eating cockroaches…" He spoke lightly before stomping off before the sounds of violence came from what seemed to be farther and farther as each moment passed.

Fighting the 'suggestion' that Alucard had given him, came around for a moment while Seres moved Him to his back. "…Tell me something, is my life going to stay this …'exciting'?" he asked making a sarcastic face with the question. "…No, it's just beginning again." She muttered holding back another laugh.

"…I'm tired… see you in a few …" his words drifted off to sleep as he did himself.


End file.
